Remember
by Ten407
Summary: 19 April 2007.Tepat 9 tahun kecelakaan itu berlalu tetapi Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya. Malam ini, ia harus melewatinya seorang diri tanpa ada satupun yang berada disampingnya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tetapi Ryeowook dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka berusaha menemani hingga Kyuhyun terlelap. Malam itu, 2 magnae Super Junior berbicara tentang hati mereka.
**REMEMBER**

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

Super Junior

Genre: Friendship

Warning: Typo bertebaran.

-Kyuhyun POV-

"Ryeowookie, ayo bangun! Aku lapar"

Aku mengguncang tubuh namja lain yang masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Aku berdecak ketika usahaku mengguncang tak berbuah hasil. Aku beranjak dari atas kasur, kemudain membuka lebar-lebar tirai berwarna silver di depanku. Membuat Ryeowook menggeliat sedikit karena sinar matahari yang masuk menembus kaca.

"Aishh Kyu tutup tirainya" ujarnya tanpa membuka matanya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kembali tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang saat ini juga menutupi kepalanya.

"Ryeowookie" ujarku lirih dengan nada kasihan, berharap ia akan bangun.

Namun nihil, ia belum bangun juga bahkan sialnya aku mendengar bunyi dengkuran halus dari hyung mungilku ini. Aku terpengarah mendengar dengkurannya, Ryeowookie tidak pernah mendengkur jika tidur. Dia hanya akan mendengkur ketika ia sangat kelelahan, berbeda denganku.

Aku menatap buntalan selimut yang meliliti tubuhnya. Otakku berusaha mengingat apa saja jadwal Ryeowookie kemarin hingga membuatnya mendengkur karena kelelahan. Aku menepuk keningku ketika berhasil mengingat jadwal Ryeowookie.

"Bodoh!" rutukku.

Aku memandang Ryeowookie bersalah. Benar, setalah dari sukira ia harus pergi ke gedung SM untuk melakukan rekaman ulang dan membuatnya pulang sangat larut. Ia bahkan memilih menginap di dorm daripada pulang ke rumahnya di Incheon karena terlalu lelah. Dan sekarang aku malah membangunkannya hanya untuk membuat sarapan.

"Dia pasti sangat lelah. Jam berapa dia tidur?" ujarku bertanya seraya menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian aku beranjak dari kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur. Setidaknya aku akan menemukan apapun yang bisa ku makan di kulkas, pikirku. Aku membuka kulkas dan sial, tak ada satupun makanan atau bahkan sanack. Hanya ada botol-botol air yang masih utuh dan beberapa kaleng minuman yang tidak mungkin aku memin saat ini.

"Aishhh sial!" kesalku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Aku merutuki diriku kembali yang tidak peduli dengan persediaan makanan dan minuman di kulkas. Disaat seperti ini, aku merindukan Leeteuk hyung yang selalu memperhatikan persediaan di dapur dan mengaturnya hingga kami hampir tidak pernah kekurangan bahan. Ah, Leeteuk hyung.

Saaat ini, aku hanya duduk di konter dapur. Meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan lemas. Perutku terus saja berbunyi dan meronta meminta asupan. Aku teguk kembali air putih dihadapanku, berharap sedikit mengganjal perutku. Setidaknya sampai Ryeowookie bangun.

Mataku berbinar cerah ketika aku teringat sesuatu. Ya, kemarin aku membeli ramen saat perjalanan ke gedung KBS dan aku belum memasaknya. Dengan cepat aku melesat ke kamarku, mengambil ramen di tasku dan kembali ke dapur untuk memasaknya.

Aku menyalakan kompor, meletakkan panci di atasnya dan mengisinya dengan air secukupnya. Aku tersenyum, mengingat "Ramen sungan Han" milikku. Kemudian wajah Kang In hyung melintas di otakku. Aku ingat bagaimana frustasinya dia saat mengajariku memasak bersama dengan Hankyung hyung.

"Kemampuanku meningkat drastis hyung. Kalian harus melihatnya" ujarku bangga.

Saat aku bergelut di dapur, Ryeowook datang dengan piyama kekanakan yang masih ia gunakan. "Kyuhyunnie apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku memasak ramen"

"Ramen? Apa tidak ada makanan lain di kulkas? Ramen tidak baik untuk kesehatan Kyu" ujar Ryeowookie seraya membuka kulkas.

"Tidak adakan wookie" ujarku setelah melihatnya terdiam menatap isi kulkas yang kosong.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku saja eoh? Aku bisa memasak untukmu"

"Aishhhh aku sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak juga bangun" ujarku sembari menggoyong-goyangkan sendok ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ck, tidak biasanya kaua seperti itu" ujar Ryeowook dan mengambil alih sendok di tanganku.

Aku memperhatikan Ryeowookie seksama, setelah membuatku terkejut karena mengambil sendok di tanganku. Sekarang dia malah mengangkat panci berisi ramen yang baru saja aku masukkan itu dan menumpahkan semuanya pada tong sampah. Aku terbelalak, segera aku menghentikan kegiatannya membuang ramenku. Tapi dia malah menatapku tajam, tatapan yang tidak pernah aku lihat dari Ryeowook hyung yang lembut.

"Diam dan tunggu di meja makan" ujarnya masih dengan tatapannya.

Aku terpengarah, tak percaya Ryeowookie memiliki tatapan membunuh yang tajam seperti itu. Tanpa menolak, aku menuruti perkataannya untuk menunggu di meja makan. Sekilas aku memperhatikannya yang masih berkutat dengan peralatan dapur, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Hanya beberapa kali aku mencium harum masakan dan mendengar suara alat dapur yang bergesekan dengan barang lainnya.

Setelah menunggu entah berapa lama, Ryeowookie datang dengan membawah nampan dan mangkuk di atasnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku melihat ekspresinya yang masih tidak berubah. Aku terus memperhatikannya, ia meletakkan mangkuk itu di depanku.

"Makanlah" Aku membulatkan mataku. Ryeowookie berujar tanpa menyebut namaku bahkan melihatku.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, aku mengambil sendok dan mulai memasukkan sup ayam ke mulutku. Lega rasanya, akhirnya ada makanan yang bisa aku makanan. Ryeowook sendiri duduk di depanku, memperhatikanku makan tanpa bersuara. Aku semakin takut bahkan untuk menatapnya balik.

"Kau marah padaku Ryeowookie?" ujarku tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya tak habis fikir kau memilih kelaparan dan memasak ramen daripada membangunkanku" jawabnya.

Kini mata kami saling beradu "Aku tahu kau lelah hyung, makanya aku tidak membangunkanmu" tungkasku.

"Dan memilih ramen sebagai jawabannya?"

"Aniyo, aku..."

"Kau ini penyanyi Kyuhyunie. Kau punya jadwal padat dan kesehatan aadalah yang paling penting. Bagaimana ramen bisa melengkapi kebutuhan tubuhmu?" potong Ryeowook cepat.

"Mianhae"

Aku kembali merunduk tetapi Ryeowookie kembali berujar. "Jangan terus merunduk seperti itu. Kau Cho Kyuhyun, evil magnae Super Junior. Sejak kapan kau mau mengalah dan pasrah. Seharusnya sekarang kau membantahku dan membela dirimu Kyuhyunnie. Ck, kau tak seru! Padahal aku sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan aktingku"

"Ya! Ryeowookie, jadi kau berakting?!" sentakku setelah mendengar ucapannya. Apaan-apaan itu?

"Aishhhh tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa bersikap seperti itu pada magnae ku sendiri" jawabnya enteng dengan mengacak rambutku yang berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

Aku menepis tangannya kasar, tak terima dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Seenaknya saja mengerjaiku! "Kau membuatnya berantakan Ryewookie!"

"Memang sudah berantakan jadi aku bantu menjadikannya semakin berantakan" tungkasnya.

Aku berdesis kesal, menatapnya dengan ekor mataku tak suka. Tetapi ia malah terkekeh pelan dengan matanya yang juga iku tersenyum. Membuatku ingin menendangnya ke Incheon sekarang juga jika aku tidak ingat bahwa aku kelaparan. Kembali, aku melahap sup di depanku dengan kasar.

"Kyuhyunnie apa jika tidak aku, kau selalu makan ramen saat kau kelaparan?"

"Aniyo. Ahjumma masih aktif Ryeowookie. Setiap hari dia masih datang dan membuatkan sarapan untukku. Hanya hari ini saja ia tidak bisa datang"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawabanku. Aku tak asal jawab, ahjumma memang masih bekerja di sini akan tetapi dia hanya datang ketika aku membutuhkannya saja. Ah, untung wookie tidak bertanya macam-macam dan hanya mengangguk saja. Dia memang sepolos itu, tidak pernah berubah.

"Ah, Kyuhyunnie aku sudah meletakkan satu mangkok sup lagi di kulkas. Jadi makan supnya jika kau lapar nanti"

"Malam ini kau tidak menginap di sini lagi Ryeowookie?" tanyaku menatapnya lekat.

"Aniyo, ibuku sedari tadi sudah menelponku dan meyuruhku pulang. Tadi malam aku tidak memberi tahunya bahwa aku menginap di dorm jadi beliau terus menghubungiku sepanjang malam. Aku merasa bersalah telah membuatnya khawatir"

"Begitu?"

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat sedih"

"Aniyo, aku pikir malam ini kau menginap di sini lagi. Jadi aku tidak kesepian malam ini"

"Kyuhyunnie" ujarnya lirih menatapku tak tega. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya sesegera mungkin.

"Kau bisa pulang hari ini Wookie. Jangan biarkan ibumu khawatir lagi. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya satu malam kan? Besok aku juga harus terbang ke Jepang pagi-pagi sekali" jelasku berusaha menekan perasaan sedihku. Aku tidak boleh egois dengan membuat ibu Ryeowookie khawatir karena anaknya tidak pulang lagikan?

"Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan menemanimu di dorm sampai setengah hari dan membantumu menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang perlu kau bawah ke Jepang. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, gomawo"

Hari ini sampai setengah hari Ryeowook benar-benar di dorm dan membantuku bersiap, seperti perkataannya. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku pada sofa untuk merenggangkan tulang-tulangku yang sedari tadi terus aku forsir. Aku menatap koper yang teronggok di samping TV dan beberapa tas yang akan aku bawah ke Jepang besok. Aku cukup bersyukur Ryeowookie membantu sehingga aku tidak harus menyiapkannya sendirian.

Aku melirik arloji di tanganku, pukul 3 sore. Ryeowookie sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku meringis membayangkan bagaimana nasib Ryeowookie yang saat ini pasti sedang diberondongi berbagai pertanyaan oleh ibunya. Ah, semoga Ryeowookie bisa menjawab dan tidak membuat ibunya marah. Biar bagaimanapun, Ryeowookie itu sangat polos.

Saat aku memejamkan mataku, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kilatan memori melintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Aku membuka mataku, memperhatikan sekeliling kemudian tersenyum miris. Biasanya ruangan ini dipenuhi tawa, ejekan, keributan konyol sampai hal-hal aneh dari hyungdeul.

Pandanganku berhenti ketika melihat lemari besar milik Eunhyuk hyung. Aku tersenyum mengingat alasan Eunhyuk hyung membeli lemari itu. Ia dengan pandangan memelas meminta Leeteuk hyung untuk mengizinkannya membeli lemari dan menaruhnya di dorm. Leeteuk hyung terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia sudah bosan melihat banyaknya baju milik Eunhyuk hyung yang tergeletak dimana-mana. Ah, Hyukhyuk memang hobi shoping dan sangat fashionable.

Mengingat Eunhyuk hyung, rasanya aneh jika tidak dengan Donghae hyung. Mereka selalu lengket kemana-kemana. Tidak jarang mereka bertengkar hanya untuk masalah sepele. Aku ingat saat mereka bertengkar dan tanpa tahu apapun Siwon hyung datang dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Bukannya menjawab, mereka malah balik membentak Siwon hyung dan membutnya marah. Saat itu ke tiganya bertengkar dan tidak saling menyapa tapi tidak lama mereka kembali menyapa seperti tidak pernah bertengkar. Aku terkekeh pelan, mereka bertiga hanya badan saja yang besar tapi kelakuan masih seperti bocah.

Aku menerawang, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini? Setiap hari diam-diam aku selalu memantau berita tentang mereka di Internet. Melihat Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung di kepolisian rasanya kau sangat bangga. Mereka pasti juga tidak kesepian di militer. Aku jadi sangat iri pada Changmin karena bisa selalu bersama dengan Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung. Dia sangat beruntung. Tetapi aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Eunhyuk hyung yang terpisah dengan Donghae hyung.

Aku memijat keningku saat rasa nyeri aku rasakan di kepalaku, kembali aku baringkan tubuhku. Saat seperti ini Sungmin hyunglah yang melintas di kepalaku. Ia adalah hyung paling lembut. Ia akan tahu apapun masalahku tanpa harus memberi tahunya. Sungmin hyung yang diam-diam selalu memijat kakiku ketika aku kelelahan. Sungmin hyung, mengingatnya sudah menikah membuatku tersenyum. Aku ingat bagaimana keadaannya ketika kabar pernikahannya terkuak. Ia yang seharusnya bahagia harus merasakan kesedihan juga karena tekanan dari ELF. Aku tidak menyalahkan ELF tetapi juga tidak membela Sungmin hyung. Karena aku tahu itu hal yang sulit untuk keduanya. Tetapi sekarang ia sudah bahagia setelah melewati masa sulitnya. Sungmin hyung, hyung lembut namun memiliki keberanian atas kuasa dirinya.

"Hahhhh" desahku mencoba menyegarkan otakku. Setelahnya aku beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Rasanya mandi adalah solusi utama menghilangkan rasa lengket di tubuhku karena keringat.

.

.

.

-Ryeowook POV-

"Aku selesai" ujarku setelah menghabiskan makan malamku.

Setelah membantu ibuku mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja makan. Aku langsung mauk ke kamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku. Aku melihat ke layar ponselku yang menyala dan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From: Kyuhyunnie_

" _Ryeowookie, supnya sudah aku habiskan!"_

Aku tersenyum lega membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Kyuhyun. Tadi aku terus mengingatkannya akan sup yang aku taruh di lemari pemanas. Memberinya beberapa intruksi tentang cara menghangatkan sup berulang kali, tetapi Kyuhyunie tetap Kyuhyunnie. Aku yang mengoceh panjang padanya tetapi dia malah asyik bermain psp dan tidak menggubris perkataanku. Hanya sesekali saja ia menganggukkan kepala.

Wajahku memucat ketika aku membuka aplikasi kalender di ponselku dan melihat tanggal berapa hari ini. Tubuhku bergetar, satu-satunya nama yang terlintas di kepalaku saat ini adalah Kyuhyunnie dan dengan cepat aku menghubunginya.

Aku semakin gelisah ketika Kyuhyunnie tidak juga mengangkat telponku. Sungguh aku sangat khawatir tentangnya saat ini. Mataku semakin memanas ketika kalimat Kyuhyunnie hari ini terngiang di kepalaku.

 _"Malam ini kau tidak menginap di sini lagi Ryeowookie?"_

" _Aniyo, aku pikir malam ini kau menginap di sini lagi. Jadi aku tidak kesepian malam ini"_

Bodoh! Mengapa aku tidak bisa menangkap pertanyaan Kyuhyunnie tadi? Seharusnya aku sadar. Kyuhyunnie sudah memberikan kodenya padaku tetapi aku malah menolak keinginannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyunnie tinggal di dorm sendirian meskipun ia mengaku merindukan member lain. Jadi arti dari kata "kesepian" yang ia ungkapkan tadi bermakna lain.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Mataku sudah memanas manahan air mata yang terus mendesak keluar. Pikiraanku sudah kacau memikirkan tentang Kyuhyunnie. Aku terus mondar mandir untuk mengurangi kecemasanku.

"Kyuhyunnie, ayo angkat" gumamku entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

" _Yeoboseyo Ryeowookie"_

Aku menangis setelah mendengar suara diseberang, itu suara Kyuhyunnie.

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku berdiri di balkon sendirian saat ini. Memejamkan matadan membiarkan dinginnya malam menusuk kulitku. Dengan pelan aku menghirup udara malam kemudian melepasnya lagi. Aku merasakan hatiku berdesir ketika hembusa nafas samar-samar terdengar di telingaku. Rasanya, tidak ada lagi hal lain selain bersyukur atasa apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku selama ini. Bahkan untuk satu helaaan nafas, aku sangat bersyukur pada-Nya.

Aku membuka mataku, melihat langit malam yang sudah sepenuhnya hitam. Hanya ada beberapa bintang saja yang terlihat bahkan sang rembulanpun hanya menampakkan setengah dari dirinya.

Malam ini, tepat 9 tahun dimana Tuhan memberikan tangannya padaku. Ia membiarkanku melihat dan merasakan keajaiban abstrak yang selalu dipandang omong kosong oleh kebanyakan orang. Ya, kecelakaan tahun 2007 telah membuatku sepenuhnya mengerti tentang Tuhan dan hidup yang diberikan-Nya.

Namun, ada di sisi dalam hatiku yang saat ini menangis akan kenyataan. Ya, malam ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang menemaniku seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Biasanya ketika malam ini tiba, hyungdeul pasti akan menghampiriku. Membuat lelucon-lelucon konyol hanya agar aku tidak bersedih mengingat kejadian itu. Kami akan berkumpul di satu ruangan hingga malam berganti dan berakhir dengan kami yang tidur saling menumpuk.

Aku tersenyum, jujur aku sangat merindukan mereka. Apalagi disaat-saat seperti ini, aku sanagt membutuhkan mereka untuk berada disampingku. Kenangan tentang mereka tiba-tiba berputar di kepalaku seperti rol film lama yang terus mengulang. wajah mereka, tawa mereka, tingkah mereka, suara mereka, aku bisa mendengar dan merasaknnya saat ini. Hingga setetes air mata meluncur di atas pipiku.

"Hyung" gumamku lirih.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ponselku bergetar dan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo, Ryeowookie?" Ryeowook hyung menelponku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika mendengar isakan diseberang, Ryeowookie menangis?

"Ryeowookie kau memangis? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aniyo, harusnya... harusnya aku yang beratanya hal itu?" aku semakin mengerutkan keningku mendengarnya. Apalagi suara Ryeowookie terdengar bergetar dan dibarengi dengan isakan.

"Ryeowookie?"

"Kyuhyunnie, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

"Kyuhyunnie, mianhae. Seharusnya aku menuruti keinginanmu dan menginap di dorm. Jika seandainya aku lebih peka, kau pasti tidak harus melewati malam ini sendirian. Mianhae"

Aku memejamkan mataku, jadi ini alasan Ryeowook menangis. Mendengarnya menangis karena diriku, rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku... aku.."

"Temani aku seperti ini" ujarku memotong ucapannya yang terputus. Samar, terdengar nada bertanya darinya.

"Temani aku seperti ini, Ryeowookie. Setidaknya aku tahu, aku tidak sendirian"

"Ya, aku akan menemanimu Kyuhyunnie. Aku akan berbicara sepanjang malam hingga kau tertidur" jawabnya cepat membuatku tersenyum simpul.

"He'em, berbicaralah. Aku akan mendengarnya dengan baik"

Hari sudah larut bahkan jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka setengah satu tetapi Ryeowookie masih kuat bercerita. Aku sendiri juga masih betah, aku duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon. Tadi aku sengaja membuat kopi untuk menemaniku sekaligus menghangat tubuhku dari dinginnya malam.

Ryeowookie bercerita banyak hal. Mulai dari persiapan debut solonya, promosi album, persiapan konser hingga hal-hal konyol yang pernah dia alami. Aku mendengarnya dan tidak melewatkan sedikitpun ceritanya. Rasanya mendengar Ryeowookie begitu bersemangat rasa kantukku hilang dan terganti oleh semangat yang ia tularkan. Ryeowookie benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya meskipun aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Kyuhyunnie kau masih di sana?" aku tersentak.

"Ah, tentu saja. Ahjumma memang tidak pernah bisa marah sama sepertimu, Ryeowookie" sahutku cepat.

"Kau benar" tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepalaku mendengar ucapannya.

Aku kembali mengerutkan keningku, untuk beberapa detik tak terdengar sama sekali suara Ryeowookie. Aku pikir dia kelelahan karena mengoceh begitu banyak dan mungkin dia tertidur. Saat aku hendak memutus sambungan telepon, suara Ryeowookie kembali terdengar namun dengan nada berbeda, terdengar lirih.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bersyukur sampai saat ini aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu. Setiap kali kau berdiri di atas panggung, bernyanyi dengan seluruh hati. Aku merasa, aku sangat bersyukur. Kita masih muda dan tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kematian. Tetapi mendengarmu bernyanyi, Tuhan seperti mengingatkan bahwa ajal sejatinya selalu hadir bersama kita" Aku terdiam, Ryeowook berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berdiri di antara pintu kematian. Tetapi melihatmu berjuang untuk bertahan, bekerja keras untuk kembali dan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mimpi. Rasanya aku masih sangat kecil dibanding dengan pemahamanmu tentang hidup. Aku..."

"Ryeowookie, hidup bukan hanya tentang bunga-bunga yang mekar di musim semi dan matahari yang bersinar cerah di musim panas. Tetapi hidup juga tentang daun-daun yang ranggas di musim gugur dan suhu yang menggigit di musim dingin." Aku menjawab pernyataan Ryeowookie.

Aku melanjutkan "Sama seperti empat musim itu, empat musim yang selalu hadir di setiap tahun. Hiduppun juga, kebahagiaan dan kematian adalah dua hal yang selalu bersama dengan kita hampir setiap detik dan pasti akan terjadi. Sebelumnya aku juga tidak pernah bersyukur tentang hidup yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Aku hanya mengingat-Nya ketika aku sedang bersedih. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi manusia selalu merasa mereka akan hidup untuk selamanya. Sifat manusia yang mengakar"

"Ryeowookie kau juga merasakannya?" aku bertanya mendengar Ryeowook yang menyahut ucapanku dan mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"He'em. Karena aku masih muda, aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kematian sebelumnya. Tetapi setelah kecelakaan itu menimpamu dan orang yang aku sayangi, aku menyadari bahwa ajal selalu bersama kita. Melihatmu terbaring saat itu, Tuhan seperti menunjukkan bahwa akan ada saatnya kita satu persatu menghadap-Nya dan berpulang pada-Nya"

"Jika diibaratkan. Saat ini kita sedang berada di dalam antrian untuk menunggu panggilan-Nya dan berpulang pada-Nya. Kapanpun Tuhan memanggil kita dan menginginkan kita untuk kembali, saat itu juga kita harus siap untuk-Nya" sahutku kembali.

"Tetapi waktu tidak pernah berhenti berjalan, setiap detik adalah kesempatan. Ryeowookie, saat itu meskipun aku merasa bahwa ajal sudah dekat denganku. Tetapi satu harapan tidak pernah hilang dariku. Bukan harapan untuk bisa berdiri di atas panggung atau berharap kehidupan mewah. Saat itu, hanya satu yang aku harapkan yakni kesempatan Tuhan. Dan Hyukhyuk-lah yang mengajariku itu lewat genggaman tangannya"

"Ya. Tapi Kyuhyunnie pernahkah kau marah pada Tuhan?"

"He'em. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak marah saat Tuhan memberimu cobaan yang begitu berat dan menyakitkan? Rasanya sangat tidak adil. Tetapi daripada marah dan menyalahkan Tuhan, aku lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan keajaiban-Nya dan menggapai tangan-Nya. Dan nyatanya benar, tangan Tuhan menolongku dan aku merasakan hal itu. Meskipun tidak mudah tetapi jika kau percaya akan Tuhan maka Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Jika kau mau menggenggam tangan-Nya dan mengikuti-Nya maka Dia pasti akan menuntunmu hingga kau menemukan kebahagiaan sejatimu"

"Kau benar. Maka dari itu aku selalu mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Tuhan sama sepertimu"

"Baguslah, kau orang baik Ryeowookie. Tuhan pasti mengulurkan tangan-Nya untuk orang baik sepertimu" ujarku memberinya keyakinan.

"Berbicara tentang kebahagiaan. Apa kau sudah merasakan kebahagian itu seutuhnya Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau sudah menemukan apa arti kebahagiaan itu sendiri eoh?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah merasakannya. Dulu aku fikir kebahagiaan adalah ketika kita memiliki harta melimpah dan kehidupan mewah sehingga kita bisa membeli apapun yang kita inginkan. Tetapi ternyata salah, kebahagian sendiri adalah bagaimana kita memuaskan hati kita bukan dengan apa yang kita miliki tetapi dengan apa yang telah Tuhan bagi. Kebahagiaan itu absolut Ryeowookkie, itu hanya tentang bagaiman akita menyikapi skenario yang Tuhan tulis dengan baik. Kita ini hanya aktor Ryeowookie... penata lampu, penata busana, sound system man, penata rias, sampai sutradara adalah Dia. Kita hanya harus berakting dan memainkan peran sepenuhnya seperti yang Ia tulis untuk meraih piala citra-Nya"

Kembali aku melanjutkan "Dan kebahagiaanku sudah sangat aku rasakan. Aku bisa melihat dunia lagi, bernyanyi di atas panggung, menunjukkan kemampuan dan impianku pada semua orang, bertemu dengan banyak fans di seluruh dunia, menjadi bagian dari Super Junior, membuat orang tuaku bangga, melihat kakakku menikah, hingga aku bisa berdiri di sini dan berbicara denganmu. Itu semua adalah kebahagiaan ku, Ryeowookie"

"Apa kau merindukan mereka, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Mereka? Tentu saja"

"Seberapa ingin kau bertemu mereka, eoh?" tanya Ryeowookie kembali.

"Sepenuhnya. Kau pasti tahukan Ryeowookie, sangat sulit untuk berdiri sendirian di atas panggung. Kita, kau dan aku sudah terbiasa berdiri di atas panggung bersama yang lain. Tetapi karena impian kita masing-masing, kita harus berdiri sendiri. Rasanya sangat aneh ketika tidak ada yang bisa kau ajak berbicara saat kau kesepian. Tidak ada yang membuatmu tertawa untuk mengurangi kegugupanmu. Tidak ada yang menguatkanmu ketika kau merasa lelah atas hasil yang tidak sesuai dengan kerja kerasmu. Semua itu sangat menyakitkan"

"Aku merasakannya Kyuhyunnie. Menjadi penyanyi adalah impianku tetapi bersama member lain adalah keinginanku"

"Kau benar. Tetapi aku selalu percaya pada hyungdeul. Meskipun sekarang kita berjalan di impian masing-masing tetapi kita selalu membawah nama Super Junior. Aku senang aku bisa memiliki album dan bahkan memiliki konser dengan namaku sendiri. Tetapi memperkenalkan diriku dengan nama Super Junior dibelakang namaku adalah kebanggaan terbesarku"

"Ryeowook Super Junior dan Kyuhyun Super Junior. Selamanya akan menjadi seperti itu kan?"

"He'em. Selamanya"

.

.

.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut dengan cerita-cerita tentang member lain. Bercerita banyak hal tentang masa lalu saat mereka masih berada di satu asrama, juga masa depan yang ingin mereka raih. Ryeowook benar-benar menemani Kyuhyun hingga malam kenangan itu berlalu, membuat Kyuhyun lupa akan kenangan menyakitkan yang pernah menimpanya. Sekarang keduanya sangat bersyukur, hingga malam tergatikan oleh senja dan lembar kehidupan baru kembali di mulai.

END

Apa kabar semua, maafkan saya yang bukannya melanjutkan "Fight with Memories" malah membuat one shoot baru hehehe. Bukan apa-apa saya membuat ini, tahukan kemarin tanggal berapa? Yup, 19 April dan 9 tahun yang lalu insiden itu terjadi, semua pasti pahamkan? Nah, dari sinilah ide tiba-tiba muncul dan sayang banget kalau gak di selesaikan. So, jadilah ff yang maksa banget ini hehehe.

Untuk itu, ditunggu banget review dari kalian semua ya~ At the last, Terima kasih semua~~^^ *bow


End file.
